1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trash and debris collector, and more particularly to a dustpan arranged to be removably attached to a trash can or like container so as to be employed as a guide by which the debris can be readily sweeped into the container when the container is laid on its side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that there have been difficulties encountered in filling trash containers or cans with debris such as trash, lawn clippings, leaves, etc.
Generally, a dust pan is used to pick up debris. However, when there are large amounts of leaves and lawn clippings it becomes a back-breaking and time-consuming job. One must sweep the debris onto the dustpan and then dispose the material in a refuse container. Oftentimes, much of the debris is dropped from the dustpan. The same occurs if a shovel is used in place of a dust pan.
Various devices have been used to assist in overcoming this problem. however, these devices have features that restrict their use; and they are often complicated to operate due to the many parts that are required for attachment to a container. Furthermore, the majority of known devices presently in use are designed to cooperate with plastic trash bags.
As an example of such devices, there is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,157 issued to Helen F. Large a bag spreader having a ramp. The bag spreader is formed as a relatively rigid plastic hoop that is designed to be inserted into the open mouth of a flexible plastic trash bag. The hoop includes integral external spikes adapted to be driven into the ground through the bag. A specially designed trash bag must be used having a pair of holes to receive the spikes of the hoop, thus restricting the use of this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,627 issued to George and Mamie Carroll discloses a portable leaf and trash collector apparatus which provides a combined means and method for holding a bag in an open position for inserting leaves, lawn clippings and the like. The apparatus comprises a first member with a chute portion on one end, a scoop on the other end, and a groove between the chute and scoop. The chute portion is inserted into the top opening of a plastic bag, and the bag is surrounded by a ring with a handle thereon, the bag being retained between the ring and first member by snapping the ring into the groove. Again, this apparatus is only compatible with plastic trash bags.
A filling aid for plastic trash bags and the like is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,531 issued to Richard H. Cross. The aid includes an elongated tubular split sleeve having open inner and outer ends. The outer end of the sleeve includes an outwardly curled flange engageable over a can rim for the clamping of a bag thereto. An outwardly flaring scoop extends longitudinally from the flanged end of the sleeve, tapering from engagement with the periphery of the sleeve.
Both U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,357,728 and 4,442,567 issued to John P. Pravettove disclose a combination dustpan and refuse container which is made up of a framework which distends and substantially encloses a conventional disposable trash bag.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,440 issued to Ezequiel Rico there is disclosed an article receptacle which includes a flexible bag frictionally retained between two frame members. The frames nest together to permit the bag to be inserted and removed without deforming the frames, and to permit the frictional engagement of the frames to strengthen in response to the bag load. A scoop attachment supports the frames in an upright position at ground level and includes a ramp to permit debris to be swept directly into the mouth of the bag.